


I think it was the white sauce

by solarbird



Series: the web of time [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The X-Files
Genre: Cameos, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: This is a coda toa short Mulder and Scully cameoI couldn't resist dropping into chapter 15 ofon overcoming the fear of spiders. Except for the character names, it is canon.Agent Scully makes a second and more important cameo appearancein chapter 29.





	I think it was the white sauce

Agent Scully stormed out of the conference room beside her partner. "What is _wrong_ with you, Mulder?"

"What, is my stomach growling that loudly? I think it was the white sauce."

"I don't mean that and you know it. _Interdimensional aliens? **Really?!**_ I've heard a lot of nonsense come out of your mouth before, but to drop that in the middle of the _first_ high-level meeting we get to attend, I..."

"...I needed to get them to take the Winston idea seriously," said Mulder, stopping halfway down the hallway.

Scully spun to face him. "And that's your idea of how to do it."

"Why not?" He grinned, charmingly disarming. "My reputation's already pretty well established, I might as well use it. But," he continued, "I'm not actually joking about the interdimensional _beings_ , Scully. They're probably _human_ , or, I don't know, mostly human. It's all right here in Winston's notes."

Scully gave him _that_ look, the you-can-not-be-serious this-is-not-the-time look he'd grown to fear. "I swear you to, Scully, _this is science_. Science like you think of it, not my," he made scare quotes in the air, "'science.' I can't follow the math, but I talked to some of their numbers people and they say the equations, at least, hold up. It's how he figured out what was going on, and it's how I think she got _back_."

"And the interdimensional aliens part?"

"Beings," he stressed. "Possibly human. Speculative, I'll grant. But not my speculation," he flipped through a bunch of pages of document to a particularly comprehensible illustration of intersecting dimensional sets. "His."

Scully took the padd, and started reading.

"Nobody's saying it, but I think her fighter wasn't just a new joint mission vehicle. I think it was supposed to be some whole new level of stealth, or speed, or both, something that operates _not entirely in our dimension_."

Scully read the scientist's notes voraciously. He wrote well. "Something you can't see," Scully she said, distractedly, "...because it's not even entirely there."

Mulder nodded. "Exactly, Scully, that's what I'm talking about. And I think something went wrong, and that poor pilot went _somewhere else_ , and only now got back."

"And somewhere else could be..."

"I don't know."

"Not the moon."

"No, I don't think the moon. But it doesn't matter - if we can get them to ascribe it to Winston himself, we can get them to take the possibility seriously. And then maybe we can figure out what's really going on."

"Dimensional physics isn't my field, Mulder, I'm a medical doctor. But from what I'm reading, it looks like the moon theory won't hold up anyway, there's all these notes about... dark matter being gravity well perturbations from other dimensions? And how similar worlds would be, kind of, stacked together, with similar conditions each step over."

She looked up from the PADD. "I see what you mean about the math. But frankly, if I'm reading this right, 'interdimensional aliens' makes _more_ sense than 'Winston, from the moon.'"

Mulder beamed. "Careful, Agent Scully." He took back his padd, and pointed it at her. "You're gonna get a rep."


End file.
